


【珍斑/Jinbam】我是你的谁.AVI

by vivilight



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilight/pseuds/vivilight





	【珍斑/Jinbam】我是你的谁.AVI

【一】

朴珍荣，单位里新考进来的九级公务员，地位最低的那种。不过这是个超稳定的职业，在经济不景气找个工作又难得要死的大背景下算是个铁饭碗，稳扎稳打慢慢来的话升级不是问题。非要说这份工作有缺点的话……那就是聚会和应酬太多，有科室内部的，有单位内部的，还有那种跟外面企业的。虽然说有时候一周五天应酬极大的牺牲了个人时间，但也是社会生活的一部分啊……下班的时候，朴珍荣有点无奈的把外国小说放进公文包里，今天在地铁上争取再看会儿书的计划又泡汤了。又有一个聚会，还是去CLUB的那种。

今天聚会的对象跟单位里有挂靠合作关系的企业，企业的社长吃完饭提出去夜店里继续喝，也只能陪着，朴珍荣作为办公室里的办事员，俗称打杂的，自然也要跟着去。他向来是不喜欢这种吵哄哄的地方，音乐震耳欲聋，空气里的香水味烟味和各种各样的酒味闻起来都是那么的蠢蠢欲动，跟他喜欢静谧惬意看书听音乐的文青生活相去甚远。但这是工作，这是社会生活，铁饭碗也不是那么好捧的，朴珍荣只有耐着性子不停的在一边帮着前辈们倒酒，碰杯，偶尔还帮科长挡那么两杯，谁让他是办公室里的老幺。洋酒毕竟还是要比传统的烧酒烈，时间不知道过了多久，朴珍荣已经开始隐隐的感觉自己的胃部有些灼热的感觉，后背和脸上也开始渗出了薄汗。他感觉自己的身体有些不受控制的往后靠，还好沙发够软，旁边有抱枕，他赶紧抓过来抱着，一边暗暗顶着自己不舒服的肚子，一边防止自己失态。

“珍荣xi，没事吧？洋酒可是很烈的哦。”一边的企业社长看着文质彬彬的年轻人似笑非笑。

“谢谢您，我没事。”朴珍荣赶紧恭恭敬敬的说着敬语。

这时候CLUB里的灯光突然全黑了，等再亮起来的时候CLUB中间的舞台上就多了一副横着的钢管架，上面挂着一帘薄纱，厚度刚好，能看到在带着点情色意味的粉色灯光下影影绰绰的四个身影，撩拨得底下看着的人群已经开始蠢蠢欲动。音乐响起，薄纱随之落地，也不过一分钟时间，底下的男男女女就彻底炸了，因为他们发现跳舞的四个人里最妖娆最撩人的居然是个男孩儿，他看上去不过十八九岁，跳起舞来的样子却不带一点少年气，眼神，神情，嘴角，动作，好像每个细胞都充满了性暗示。他的比例很好，整个人套在黑色皮裤和高领的紧身上衣里本就显得身材纤瘦，曲线分明，一扭动起来就更能看出腰肢细软，光看就能想象手感，更别说衣服前面交叉点缀的锁链了，撩得人恨不得直接跟他在漆黑的密室里玩一晚上的捆绑play。总之就是这么个男孩儿，又帅又美，骚得男女通杀，雌雄莫辩，好一枚妖冶的贱货，足以让全世界的白莲花在他面前原地爆炸。

这个男孩儿确定是CLUB里的控场小王子无误，至少在他跳舞的时候几个桌子旁边的前辈们都盯着舞台沉默了一小会，这几个人都是结了婚有了孩子的中年人，看到这样的场面想必也是强行被打开了新世界，朴珍荣看着前辈们拿着酒杯目瞪口呆状也跟着回过脸看了几眼，这么一看居然还跟那个男孩儿的眼神对上了，按理说舞台上的灯光这么亮是不可能看得到舞台下有谁的，跳舞的人更不可能挑到一个坐在角落位置的陌生人对视，这不过是个巧合罢了，但朴珍荣还是颇不自在，赶紧回过身去继续跟前辈们喝酒。洋酒的后劲很足，朴珍荣只感觉头越来越晕，眼前一阵阵的发黑，脸和耳朵也越来越烫，他怕自己失态留给前辈坏印象，强撑精神找了个借口站起来，就跌跌撞撞的往卫生间走。

【二】

好不容易扶着墙走到了卫生间，朴珍荣摘下自己的眼镜放到一边，弯下腰就开水龙头洗脸。水很冷，却根本没有缓解头疼，接着是无意中的啪嗒一声，朴珍荣的手臂把放在盥洗池旁边的眼镜给撞掉了。他额头上的头发因为洗脸沾上的水滴都没擦干净，就眯着眼睛蹲下来找眼镜。朴珍荣本来就有些近视，再加上已经喝的有些多，视线根本无法对焦，两只手只是不得要领的在瓷砖地上乱摸罢了。

真是让人厌倦的社会生活啊。朴珍荣迷迷糊糊的想着，根本没注意到厕所又进来一个人，他蹲下身子，很轻松的就把地板上的眼镜捡起来，递给了朴珍荣。接着男孩儿就特别自来熟的把醉得几乎站不稳的朴珍荣架住了，混沌中就记得这个连他名字都不知道的陌生男孩儿在他身边对他说，“你喝多了。”

——朴珍荣迷迷糊糊的只感觉自己被扶着走过一条走廊，接着就是男孩儿输入密码的滴滴声。接着男孩儿忽然一脱手，还没什么力气的朴珍荣就感觉自己跌进了一张软软的椅子里。男孩儿没有开灯，边抱怨着边活动着自己的肩膀和手臂，说哥你好像有点重，自作主张的把他的眼镜摘掉，丢到了地上。恶作剧的样子。

在朴珍荣突然被摘掉了眼镜，在漆黑的房间里只想下意识的开灯，无奈不知道方位又实在是没力气，才做了个起身的动作就又瘫了下去。他感觉到男孩儿靠了过来，俯身，说了一句，“其实你不戴眼镜更好看。”

朴珍荣感觉到了他的气息和言语间的暧昧，甚至连他在漆黑的房间里看着自己的目光都能感知。一下子他的酒就醒了一些，下意识的扭过脸要躲，却被动作灵活的男孩儿轻而易举的捧住了脸，咬住了嘴唇。男孩儿并没有用力咬他，力度看起来像是在和朴珍荣开玩笑。他的嘴唇真软，男孩儿心想，才松开了一小会就又啃了上去。陌生男孩儿的气息一直不停的涌进自己的鼻子和口腔，朴珍荣一时间还不适应陌生人这么过分的亲昵，在男孩短暂松开自己的间隙还是把头偏到一边去，“……这样不行，你太小了。”

男孩不听他的，嘴唇又追过去吻他。十九岁，明明已经是成年人了。“……那你多大了？”他边吻朴珍荣边口齿不清的问。

“……94年生。”朴珍荣好不容易有力气把男孩推开，男孩就又凑上来了。“原来只大三岁而已，哥。”喝醉的朴珍荣体力终究是比不上头脑清晰的男孩，而且当他凑上来的时候，居然伸了舌头，朴珍荣感觉到男孩的舌头在自己的口腔里搅动着，又根本没办法让他退出去，只好被动的迎合着，自己的舌头和他的交缠在一起。朴珍荣并不是处男，肌肤之亲和鱼水之欢他也经历过，但是跟陌生人这样的亲昵，对他来说还是第一次，他有些不习惯，却又只能在混沌中被动的接受着。吻着吻着，朴珍荣感觉到男孩坐在了他的身上。朴珍荣忽然感觉到不舒服，伸出手臂，好不容易把男生推开，只说了几个字“……快起来。”

“怎么了？”

“……不要坐在我身上，快点起来。”朴珍荣不回答问题，说话的声音却带着些颤抖。

男孩有些好奇，几秒钟以后却笑了，“哥，你硬了。”

朴珍荣还不习惯跟别人把这样的字眼挂在嘴边，却不能否认刚才男生坐在他身上的时候无意中坐到了关键部位，挑起了他的生理反应。他只好忍着，还不知道应该用什么话替自己解围，却感觉到男生的手已经放在了自己硬的地方。他一惊，把男生的手抓住，颤着声音制止道，“……不要碰我。”

朴珍荣感觉自己的心脏跳的越来越快，皮肤也像高烧一样烫得吓人，而且越来越烫——但是却也不是因为喝多了，是因为别的。

比如，情欲。

光听朴珍荣的声音，就能感觉到他在用理智强撑着。

可是说话间朴珍荣的裤子拉链已经被拉开，他能感觉到男孩的带着温度的手覆在了自己暴露出来的性器上，然后握住。

“哥，你的size好像也还可以哎。”男孩边说边开始轻轻上下套弄起来，还贴心的时不时去照顾底下那两颗球状物。朴珍荣一下就感觉舒服了不少，却还是咬着牙不做声，生怕出了声就会发出什么让他难堪的声响。二十多岁是男人最生龙活虎的时候，他一个人的时候解决生理需求都是在厕所里，这样被人握住替自己自慰，还是第一次。

男孩见朴珍荣不做声，手上套弄的动作没有停，问，“哥，怎么不说话，生气了么？”

“……”朴珍荣其实被男孩的手弄得很舒服，是他不得不承认的舒服，但是他还是咬紧牙关不说话，他不允许自己发出任何声音。

“该不会是害羞了吧？”男孩能从朴珍荣压抑着的慢慢的急促起来的呼吸里感觉到他正在经历着快感。“哥，你叫什么名字？”

“不回答我的话我就bobo你了。”男孩补充。

“……朴，朴珍荣。”朴珍荣闭着眼睛控制着急促的呼吸，努力用正常的声音说话。

“那职业呢？”男孩边说边突然握紧了朴珍荣的性器，让他差点没忍住叫出来。

“……政府公务员。”

“嗯？果然是公务员吗，怪不得看哥一副高级知识分子的样子。”

说话间朴珍荣突然感觉血液一下子冲到了头顶，他暗暗抓紧了椅子的扶手，下身开始控制不住的往上挺，急促的喘息再也压抑不住，男孩明白他要到了，于是便加快了套弄的速度，不一会儿朴珍荣就在男孩儿的手里射了。男孩站起身拿来了纸巾，先是擦了手上的精液，又帮朴珍荣擦干净，说，“哥，你射了好多……是很久没过性生活了吧。”

小孩子懂得倒挺多。

【三】

“……”朴珍荣喘着气，还是不说话，他只感觉自己的头脑一片空白，好像还沉浸在刚才的高潮里没缓过劲来，没想到过了几分钟男生又重新坐到了他的身上，这次，还来不及推开他，朴珍荣就发现男孩儿的下身是裸露着的。他一惊，“……你要干什么？”

这么一折腾，酒倒也醒了七八分。

“现在还没完。”男孩儿一伸手，搂住了脖子就来了个长吻，吻慢慢的下移，到了脖子的地方又刻意种了几个草莓。这次的吻比刚才多了很多情色的意味，男孩儿的另一只手没闲着，又把朴珍荣的刚软下来的性器握住了，那东西很敏感，只稍稍刺激一下，就又硬了起来。到底是二十多岁的男人啊。

“你——”朴珍荣明白接下来要发生的事情绝对不止是男孩儿帮自己自慰那么简单了，挣扎已经没意义，他只是想知道为什么？

男孩儿握住朴珍荣尺寸尚可的生殖器，抬起身子，对准自己的穴口，慢慢的坐了下去。因为没有润滑剂，一开始进入很难，只能一点一点的推入。男孩儿喘着气，似乎有点痛苦，但是他还是断断续续的说，“……你觉得，我是Money boy……是吗？”

朴珍荣没有回答，心里却真的是这样想的。被这么紧的夹着还是第一次，有点不舒服，但是坐在身上的人每推进一点快感就会多一分，爽得头皮直发麻。

“如果我说我只是觉得你很好看，喜欢你的脸……单纯想跟你做，你会信吗？”男孩儿说话的气都有些不顺了，还在努力的让自己身下的那根性器全部进入到自己身体里，过了会身体到底是适应了些，终于没根而入。但是这个时候男孩儿好像有些累了，他弯下身子趴在朴珍荣的肩膀上，边喘气边问，“……可以抱我吗？”

两个人的体温好像都被情欲给点燃了，交合之处尤其烫，非要动一动才能泄火降温。朴珍荣只感觉男孩儿滚烫的鼻息一直喷在自己的脖子和有衬衣盖着的那一小片后背皮肤上，到了这一步，也就跟男女之间的鱼水之欢没有什么区别了，朴珍荣伸出手，一手托住了男孩儿的后背，帮着男孩儿在自己身上慢慢的做上下的活塞运动，两个人分泌的体液也让结合的动作顺畅了不少，很快朴珍荣似乎掌握了要领，在男孩儿往下坐的时候，他也会很配合的往上顶一下。男孩儿的后面实在是太紧了，朴珍荣感觉自己随时都可能会射出来。

男孩儿的身体原本还有些僵硬，在不断升高的温度和性爱的愉悦里也渐渐放松下来，他只觉得自己的身体被塞得很满，满到可以感觉到身下的那个人性器的长度和形状，更何况每次他的身体往上挺的时候都能刺到自己的敏感点，自己除了忍不住的颤抖以外别无他法。很快男孩儿的嘴里就难以自控的走漏了些出卖了快感的喘息，喘息又慢慢变成了不能克制的小声的呻吟。

性爱对于人类来说总是那么无师自通的东西，很快男孩儿变换了姿势，上下的套弄变成了前后晃动，漆黑的房间里没有开灯，却已经被情欲的气息死死包围，两个人都忍不住抱紧了对方，汗水和喘息声交融在一块，动作也越来越大，晃荡得皮椅咯吱咯吱做响。在长时间的抽插里两个人交媾的地方已经渗出了白色的液体，男孩儿的后穴也开始不停的收缩。两个人都意识到高潮就要到了，男孩儿用力的咬住了朴珍荣的肩膀，皱着眉头等着他最后的冲刺。几下用力的冲撞之后，朴珍荣忍不住唔了一声，突然抱紧了男孩儿，下身情不自禁的往上挺，悉数的释放在了他的身体里。身体契合带来的快感让人毫无招架之力，高潮以后的两个人同时瘫软在椅子上，维持着交合时候的拥抱姿势。体力稍微恢复一些的时候，啪一声，男孩儿把灯打开了。在暖黄色的灯光底下男孩儿的五官看起来没有舞台上那么骚气，就是一个正常的十九岁帅气少年。性爱过后他的脸上带着没有褪去的潮红，眼睛里还带着迷离的水光，朴珍荣也没好到哪去，原本被整理得一丝不苟的白色衬衣已经皱得不成样子，扣子松开，胸前的皮肤直接裸露了出来，衬衣也因为被汗水弄湿，透出了裸露的皮肤，看上去色情得不行。朴珍荣看了看还坐在自己身上的男孩儿，问，“你叫什么？”

“第二次见面的时候再告诉你吧，珍荣哥。”男孩儿喘着气对他笑了笑。

【四】

朴珍荣没有在那个男孩儿的房间里过夜，后半夜直接回的家。只在家里睡了三个小时就又起了床，衣冠不整，腰酸背痛，关键是换衣服洗漱的时候，脖颈中间的吻痕尤其明显。他对着镜子刮胡子的时候还是觉得很不可思议，自己居然在CLUB里跟一个素昧平生的人做了那种事。就这样怀着微妙的心情他一路赶着去上班，到了单位里刚要和前辈道个歉，前辈却反过来问他昨天是不是喝多了不舒服，今天脸色有些不好，还说下次不让朴珍荣喝那么多酒了。

另一边CLUB男孩儿领完了最后一份薪水，终于存够了学费，再也不用天天晚上都跑来这里上班，还老被人误会是Money boy了。老板其实对他还不错，看在他天天控场的份上给了他不低的薪水。晚上走出CLUB，穿着T恤牛仔裤VANS球鞋的男孩儿轻松得直接坐在路边的长椅上对着天空眯起了眼睛，晚风吹在眼皮上的感觉实在是太好。他觉得他不适合当Money boy的很大一部分原因就是因为，自己不愿意跟不喜欢的人发生性关系。说到这儿他又忍不住想起昨天那个戴着眼镜、文质彬彬的公务员来。摘下眼镜的他看起来并不是个老古板，眼睛里带着感性，帅得没有一点攻击性。他想他一定是个温柔的人，毕竟吻他的时候连他的嘴唇都那么软。他的气场带着点防备跟疏远，在CLUB那种地方显得有些格格不入，也不怪自己在厕所里就对他一见钟情了。或者说当他看到他的时候，他就对他有了兴趣，当即就想跟他尽可能的发生一些关系，哪怕是……性关系。

睁开眼睛的时候连他自己都不相信，朴珍荣就出现在他不远处。果然念念不忘必有回响？CLUB男孩儿没想太多，跳起来就跑到了他的眼前。朴珍荣没有他的联系方式，想来应该是来碰运气的，而且看他的样子，他显然还在犹豫该不该进去。CLUB男孩儿的从天而降让他吃了一惊，为了掩饰局促他下意识的伸手推了推眼镜，却被男孩儿顺手把眼镜给摘了下来，“都说了哥不戴眼镜更好看啊。”

“哦。”朴珍荣有点看不清，还没反应过来就被CLUB男孩儿把手牵住，说，“珍荣哥，走吧，去喝个咖啡。”

坐在星巴克里，朴珍荣看着对面的男孩儿不自然的抱着手臂，沉吟了一下，才问，“你叫什么名字？”

尽管他们发生过关系，而坐在对面的这个男孩儿已经很自然的叫他珍荣哥，他还是……连他的名字都不知道。

“我叫bambam，97年生，在韩国留学。”这个叫Bambam的男孩儿倒是毫不介意，喝了口面前的卡布奇诺，眼睛狡黠的看了看朴珍荣说，“……珍荣哥，你今天是想我了才来找我的吧？”

“不是。”朴珍荣当然断然否认，“就是……”他自己都没想到理由。

然而Bambam显然不信，“想我就老实说嘛，我今天也很想哥啊。”

星巴克里弥漫着甜腻的香气，甜到任意两个单独坐在一起的人看起来都有着不可告人的关系。朴珍荣不自在的伸手搓着后脖子，吃了两口面前的蛋糕，最终还是放下叉子说，“……要不我送你回家吧。”

“不不不，”Bambam撒娇一样的摇摇头，“我想送哥回家哎。”顺便伸出舌头把嘴上的咖啡泡沫给舔掉。

心里尽管有些不愿意，朴珍荣最终还是顺了这小子的愿，让他“送”自己回家。眼看着自己走到了公寓门口，朴珍荣刚想对Bambam说些类似于再见回家路上小心之类的话，后边就走上来一个熟人，随口问，“珍荣，这是谁？”

“这是一个……弟弟。”朴珍荣回答。等那人走了，Bambam从口袋里拿出自己抢走的眼镜，给朴珍荣重新戴上。在朴珍荣重新清晰起来的视线里，眼前的男孩儿笑着说，“其实真的没想到今天你会来找我。”

“从明天开始我就不在Club里了，还好哥赶上了。”

说实话，朴珍荣真的没有特意去“找”Bambam。那么他为什么会出现在那个Club门口？他自己也不知道，可能就是单纯的想……去转转。

“哥，以后戴隐形眼镜好不好？”Bambam突然提议。

“隐形眼镜？我不习——”朴珍荣话还没说完，就被Bambam推到了公寓旁边一块路灯都照不到的阴影里，还是像第一次那样，在黑暗里，问都不问他的意见，就二话不说的吻住。朴珍荣已经对少年的气味有些熟悉了，甚至都能尝到少年唇上还残存着卡布奇诺的甜味。Bambam好像有些舍不得他，吻着吻着还自顾自的把朴珍荣给抱紧了，过了好一会才松开。

——“我想天天都看见你，珍荣哥。”黑暗里，少年的眼睛在发亮。

【五】 为了写肉要铺垫很多剧情hin烦（

朴珍荣活了二十多年，像这样认识第二天就敢强吻他的，Bambam是第一个。他觉得自己都要被吻得喘不过气来了，好不容易推开他，朴珍荣平复了一下呼吸，说，“……我觉得，我们应该把关系整理一下。”

“整理关系”很多时候都不是什么好词，它意味着说话的人很可能是要跟另一个人划清界限了。

“整理关系？哥要怎么整理？” Bambam问。

显然，这两个人对这段关系的认知是有偏差的。

“首先，我们昨天是在一种偶然的情况做了那种事……这不代表我们是可以随意接吻上床的关系。” 朴珍荣一推眼镜。两个人都站在很黑的地方，虽然看不到脸，但是因为刚接完吻离得太近，他还能感觉到Bambam的气息若有似无的喷在他脸上。

“这样，”Bambam挠挠头，“是我太随心所欲惹哥哥生气了吗？”

“珍荣哥，你喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“那我可不可以喜欢哥？”

“……”

朴珍荣觉得再跟Bambam说下去也说不出个所以然，干脆当机立断，“晚了，你先回去吧，不然该赶不上地铁了。”

“那好吧。”Bambam也没有再纠缠，“不过我说想天天看到哥，是认真的。”

朴珍荣没有打算回答，却感觉到Bambam又靠了过来，用鼻子贴了贴自己的脸。“在泰国用鼻子贴脸也算是bobo。”

Bambam说完就走了。

第二天朴珍荣是被狗叫给吵醒的。一开门发现是门口摆着一个箱子，箱子里有一只白色的小狗，小狗的脖子上还挂着一个牌子，上面写着我们大学里的宿舍不可以养狗，珍荣哥帮我照顾COCO吧，拜托。^^

看都不用看就知道是谁留下来的，朴珍荣怕小狗一直叫太吵打扰到邻居，赶紧把小狗抱进来。那小狗倒也乖，立刻就不叫了。朴珍荣摸了摸小狗的脑袋，有点无奈的想短时间之内怕是摆脱不掉Bambam了。

自从不在CLUB里干之后Bambam不上课的时候会去便利店打工，自从把COCO寄养在朴珍荣家里以后他时不时都会拿看COCO的名义去到他家里看看，偶尔还强行帮朴珍荣做顿晚饭什么的。据Bambam说他的家里在泰国做的是连锁餐厅的生意，事业还挺大，完全吃穿不愁，至于为什么要去CLUB跳舞只是因为留学空闲时间太多，刚好自己读的又是现代舞蹈系，发挥所长消磨时间顺便赚个外快罢了。听完了Bambam说的这些朴珍荣只是简单的表达了一下自己知道了，然后继续吃饭，毕竟自己作为一个典型的韩国男人他不会做什么菜，很多时候都是吃拉面或者叫外卖了事。虽然心里不想无缘无故就欠了一份人情债，这样会更没办法“整理关系”，但是不得不承认，Bambam的手艺不错，做的菜确实挺好吃的。

Bambam自从去了便利店打工以后果真没有再去CLUB，直到有天朋友金有谦找到他说，今晚几个学姐约他去CLUB里玩，自己想找个人陪着。金有谦是模特系毕业，脸帅腿长，一听这学姐的邀约就是别有用意。Bambam脾气好，跟金有谦关系也不错，再加上对CLUB熟门熟路，没有不陪着去的道理。

去到CLUB的时候几个学姐已经在等着了，坐下来没多久就拉着金有谦到舞池里跳舞，音乐很吵，但是是金有谦很擅长的那种House风，他舞技不错，应付异性的功力倒是不怎么样，面对贴上来的学姐一时间都有些手足无措起来。当然Bambam也没有被冷落，上来搭讪的人就一直没停过。Bambam这次来的本意就是为金有谦保驾护航的，其余的他都兴致缺缺，找了个借口上厕所，上完厕所金有谦也回来了，看到他面前多了一杯橙汁，Bambam也没多想拿过来就喝了一口。

学姐们的表情顿时就微妙起来了。果然，没过多久Bambam就站起身拿上外套，找借口说要再上一次厕所，结果整个人离席之后就再也没回来。 过了五分钟金有谦接到了一个电话，来电人是Bambam，听声音他应该是站在大街上，Bambam一接通电话，就问，“……有谦，你在哪？”很急的语气，像是有急事。

“有谦，谁的电话啊？” 听筒那边传来学姐的声音。

“……别理这个姐姐，快从CLUB里出来。”

“为什么？” 金有谦问。

“……总之你就说你要上厕所，然后快出来，不管是坐公车坐地铁还是坐TAXI……总之快点回宿舍，我还有事……先走，明天再跟你解释。” Bambam的语气听起来很不对，断断续续的交代完就把电话挂了。

过了会金有谦很听话的从CLUB里走出来了，他四下看了看，还是在路边很快招到了一部TAXI，上了车，车子很快就走了。

站在马路对面看着这一切的Bambam终于松了口气，然而，更麻烦的好像是自己才对，因为，他误喝了下了催情药的橙汁。从他身上开始微微发热的时候他就意识到不对劲，到现在跑出来他发现自己的体温正在不停升高，浑身渐渐燥热到连手机都快要拿不稳了。Bambam用力摇了摇头，强迫自己稳定视线，然后拿出手机，打给了朴珍荣。手机的电量所剩无几，但幸好电话通了，Bambam定了定神，问，“……珍荣哥，在干嘛？”

“在跟前辈们吃饭。” 朴珍荣估计是在前辈面前不好接电话，声音都是压低的。

“……那COCO呢？” Bambam已经感觉自己说话越来越口齿不清了。

“在家里。”朴珍荣说完就想说没什么事先挂了，那边的Bambam却不住的说先别挂电话，自己有些忙需要他帮，很急，速来，不然就完蛋了。

“……我不小心被下药了，现在……在大街上呢。” 伴随着燥热随之而来的是天旋地转，还有下身，已经不受控制的微微挺起来了。Bambam只觉得自己口干舌燥的要疯了，身边来来往往的行人跟他仿佛都不是同一个次元，唯一的救命稻草就是朴珍荣。“珍荣哥……”Bambam晕乎乎的，用尽了最后一点理智很快的报了地址，啪的一声，手机就脱手掉到了地上。其实他也没自信朴珍荣一定会来，但是有点希望总要抓住不是，总比被坏姐姐计谋得逞强上了强。

这边朴珍荣喂了几声，听筒那边还是有街道的喧闹声，却不见Bambam答话。前辈见状就问朴珍荣出什么事了？朴珍荣挂断了电话，只说是一个认识的弟弟好像出了点事情。那前辈倒也通情达理，赶紧让朴珍荣先走，万一耽误了可不行。这下朴珍荣只好告辞，匆匆留下了自己的那份饭钱就走。开着刚贷款买的车朴珍荣赶到了Bambam说的街道，一时间又没办法准确找到人，只好沿路慢慢开，边看边找。对于一个近视眼来说晚上找人确实有些辛苦，不过还好找到了。此时此刻的Bambam坐在路边几近人事不省的状态，面色潮红，眼睛失焦，看上去跟喝醉了差不多。朴珍荣下了车，走过去才用手掌拍了拍Bambam的肩膀，Bambam就颤抖着把他放在肩膀上的手给抓住，顺势抱住他，口齿不清的呢喃着，“得救了……”

Bambam的身体已经完全软了，没有骨头似的贴在了朴珍荣身上。朴珍荣感觉到Bambam的体温高得可怕，皱着眉头问了一句，“哪儿不舒服么？”

“……哪儿都不舒服，好难受。”Bambam的额头冒的汗已经把刘海给弄湿，他边说边无力的蹭了蹭朴珍荣的肩膀。

“……珍荣哥带我回家吧……”

朴珍荣心想再耗下去也不是办法，打开车门把Bambam扔到了后座，自己在前边开车。

 

【六】

开车的间隙朴珍荣从后视镜扫了Bambam几眼，发现他看上去已经越来越不好了，看得出他一直在克制自己，不让自己因为难受动来动去，但是药效一时半会实在没办法消退，Bambam的呼吸声已经越来越粗重，而且能够很明显的看到他穿着的牛仔裤，裤裆的位置，已经有了明显的凸起。

朴珍荣的脑子乱哄哄，完全不知道应该怎么办，只好随手扭开了电台，好歹让车里有些动静让自己冷静些。好不容易终于到了公寓的地下停车场，朴珍荣下车打开了车门，发现Bambam的汗已经越来越多了，他咬着牙忍耐着越来越上升的冲动和燥热，汗已经把胸口的衣服给明显的弄湿了。朴珍荣才伸手碰了碰Bambam，Bambam就像触电的八爪鱼一般很明显的抖了下。

“……被，被下药，与其被不熟那些姐姐强，强上……还，还不如跟珍荣哥……” Bambam的胸口明显的起伏着。

“……珍荣哥，帮帮我……”Bambam说话的声音已经带着微微的沙哑，因为药力，有点委屈的恳求的声线里，无端带了些诱惑的意味。

朴珍荣皱着眉头，迟疑了片刻，还是伸出手去，一点点的把Bambam的牛仔裤拉链给拉了下来。面红耳热，鬼使神差。被压制在裤子底下的性器立刻就解放了出来，挺得笔直。这样接触别人的性器还是第一次，朴珍荣一开始的动作有些迟疑，却还是慢慢的握住，回忆起那天Bambam帮自己自慰的过程，学着他那样，开始上上下下的套弄起来。痛苦缓解之后突然的快感让Bambam无法自控的“嗯”了一声，眼睛马上就热得差点要掉眼泪。他本能的调整着姿势，方便朴珍荣的套弄，一边用力抓着自己的牛仔裤，尽管用力的克制着，他却还是不经意间发出了呻吟。

“……珍荣哥握紧些……” Bambam闭着眼睛，微微抬高着身体迎合着朴珍荣的手部动作。地下室的灯光很昏暗，白炽灯有一搭没一搭的在闪，偏僻的停车位，黑暗的车后座，空气开始变得越来越燥热，没了信号的电台还在开着，沙沙声响个不停，像是在掩盖什么内情似的。Bambam已经没那么难受了，只觉得珍荣哥的手很软又很暖，被他握着很舒服，没过多久弓着身子就释放了出来。但是还是觉得不够，Bambam的身体还是没有什么力气，却一下的就用手臂勾住了朴珍荣的脖颈，他的声音带着微微的颤抖，低声在朴珍荣的耳边，用那种像是撒娇又像是恳求的语气，说，“珍荣哥……我还想要……”

这一次，又是Bambam自作主张，把朴珍荣说过的“整理关系”抛到了九霄云外，虽然体温高得不行，却还是很想紧紧贴着他。混沌的脑袋无法思考更多，只是下意识的把嘴又凑过去，发了疯一样的啃咬他，缠着他的舌头，恨不得把他的气息全部都吞下去。当然手也没闲着，他抓住了朴珍荣的手，直接放在了自己的衣服里。不知道为什么，每次被他碰，哪怕是这样意乱情迷色气满满的情况下，都觉得特别的安心。

砰的一声。车子震了一下。是珍荣哥把车门给关上的声音。

然后Bambam感觉到朴珍荣停在自己身上的手游移了一会，接着是燥热的下身凉快不少，因为裤子被脱掉了。他的手掌经过自己大腿内侧的时候Bambam感觉自己又要硬起来了，但是在那块地方他没有停留很久，而是把Bambam的两条腿掰开，是那种能够进入又不至于屈辱的姿势，很快他就感觉到有什么东西触到了自己的穴口，弄得他又是忍不住的一颤。朴珍荣进入的动作很慢很温柔，跟他平时的作风很像。

“啊——” Bambam的声音带着如释重负的释放，也许是太舒服了，声音里都能听到隐隐的哭腔。事实上缓慢的动作在这个时候更容易放大快感，后穴被填得满满当当的Bambam感觉自己的被刺激得全身毛孔打开，汗毛直立，那种触电的感觉又开始让他开始想要乱动，却被朴珍荣放低了身体压制住动作。

“不要乱动……” 朴珍荣一边小心的吸着气，一边做着抽插的运动。这次的感觉比上次还要好，每次他推入，都能感觉自己被紧紧的吸了一次。

“……声音也不可以太大。” 朴珍荣边动，边在Bambam的耳边小声的说，虽然不知道这算是教育，是命令，还是提醒，但朴珍荣也开始忍不住发出轻轻的喘息声来。

Bambam很听话的不让自己发出太大动静，只靠在后座抱住朴珍荣，有时候靠在他的肩膀上，有时候缩在他怀里。朴珍荣的体温也很热，在不停的动作里，他咚咚做响的心跳，也能听得到。车厢很狭窄，两个人为了不让车子弄出很大的震动只有贴得很近，小心翼翼的运动着。难挨的燥热变成了暗流涌动却欲罢不能的愉悦，朴珍荣每次进入都会暗暗的用点力挺到尽头，又痒又麻的感觉让Bambam都忍不住悄悄张大大腿的弧度方便他更好插入。两个人的喘息和汗水都交融在一块，Bambam克制住自己不发出很大的呻吟，起伏频率越来越快的胸口和他抓的越来越紧的朴珍荣后背的衣服却出卖了他现在正经历着多大的快感。

“珍荣哥，那里，用，用力些……”

“……珍荣哥，你下面好烫……”Bambam只有重复着自己身上那个人的名字。

狭小的车后座两个人粗重的呼吸声此起彼伏，交合之处慢慢流出来的体液早已把身下车座给浸湿了一大片。就在Bambam的后穴不知道第几次夹紧了朴珍荣的时候，朴珍荣突然抓紧了Bambam的后脑勺，动作开始耸动得越来越急，越来越快。Bambam知道他要射了，只咬着牙齿，屏住呼吸抱紧了他。

“嗯——”可是一股热流直冲进身体里的时候Bambam还是没忍住，不受控制的呻吟了一声。释放以后的朴珍荣也脱了力，直接倒在了Bambam身上，粗重的呼吸全都喷在他的Bambam的脖颈里。理智又渐渐地回来了，Bambam抱住了朴珍荣的后脑勺，忍不住提起力气在他的头发上偷偷亲了一下。

想不到居然还能跟他做第二次。

等到体力稍稍恢复了一些朴珍荣才慢慢退出Bambam的身体，殊不知退出的动作差点又让身下的人硬起来一次。两个人都衣衫不整、狼狈不堪。本想回去以后再收拾自己，但是Bambam已经累到连自己穿裤子的力气都没有了，还得靠朴珍荣帮忙。就在朴珍荣拿着纸巾帮Bambam擦着身下的污物的时候，Bambam忽然问，“珍荣哥，你还想跟我‘整理关系’么？”

“……”朴珍荣的动作顿了顿，没有回答。

“要不然我们就一直这样吧？反正也做不成哥哥弟弟了。”Bambam倒是心大。“你只要知道我是喜欢你的就好。”

朴珍荣还是没回答，但人倒也绅士，把走都没力气的Bambam一路扶回自己家里，让他休息了一夜。第二天Bambam从沙发上醒过来的时候朴珍荣已经去上班了，什么字条或者信息都没留，就是桌子上放着一锅拉面。

哎，真是不擅长表达的哥啊。Bambam拿出充好电的手机，发现金有谦给他发了好多信息，一直问他在哪，怎么了，还有好多个未接来电。Bambam主动回拨了回去，顺便把昨天自己误喝下药果汁的事也说了。那杯果汁本来是要给金有谦的，药效之强劲足以证明这些姐姐对金有谦到底垂涎到了什么地步。果然一切的吸引都是源于性吸引啊。

“诶？？？？？有这种事？？？”金有谦吓了一跳，随即就炸了，“都是一些坏姐姐，以后再也不跟她们玩了。”

“那你怎么了？？无缘无故消失一晚上，没事吧？？？？”金有谦有些着急的问。

“没事。”Bambam若无其事的一根根的吸着拉面。“待会就回去了。

【七】

最近政府要弄一个跟韩美合资企业的合作项目，就把各个单位和科室里的人都抽了几个出来临时组成了一个小组。朴珍荣近来加班的时间多了很多，有时候还会出现回了家还要继续加班加点的情况。今天也是一样，走出单位朴珍荣跟一个女同事帮其他人跑腿买晚饭和咖啡，走进一家便利店拿了几听咖啡打算继续回去工作，走进便利店两个店员说了欢迎光临，朴珍荣无意中扫了一眼，却愣住了，因为其中一个店员就是Bambam。拿了一堆喝的到收银台，女同事看了看朴珍荣，又看了看店员，说，“珍荣xi，你们两个认识么？”

其实朴珍荣上班的地方跟Bambam上大学的地方离得不远，不然两个人怎么会在这边的CLUB里遇到呢。

“是刚认识不久的一个弟弟。”朴珍荣看了看Bambam，Bambam笑了笑，主动自我介绍，“我叫Bambam。”

“啊你好，长得好可爱。”Bambam长着一张介于男孩的可爱和男性的帅气之间的脸，看气场又是性格好脾气也好的人，喜欢就不说了，很难有人对他印象不好。

Bambam泰然自若，把他们买的东西一样一样的刷条形码，接着Bambam身边的另一个店员把那些咖啡通通装进塑料袋里，接着收钱，找补，最后把东西递给客人说，“客人您慢走。”

朴珍荣走出门的时候看了Bambam一眼，像是说再见的意思，Bambam则大方的摆摆手作为回应。等朴珍荣和女同事走了出去，Bambam身边的店员用手肘撞了撞Bambam，说，“我觉得那个姐姐好像喜欢你哥。”

“我也觉得。”Bambam看着门外笑了笑。

——过了几天Bambam算好了朴珍荣下班的时间，提了两大袋东西就突袭朴珍荣家里。一开门Bambam就跳了进来，但是看朴珍荣家里的气氛还是那样，平平常常，Bambam站在玄关，环顾四周，说，“珍荣哥，今天怎么过？”

“还是那样，下班接着赶公文。”朴珍荣话音刚落，一个女人就从里边走了出来，看了看Bambam说，“今天怎么过来了呢？”

Bambam认识她，前几天刚跟朴珍荣在一块买咖啡的那位。

“我……打扰到你们了？”Bambam挠挠头，又问朴珍荣，“珍荣哥，怎么没见到COCO？”

“COCO昨天……走丢了。”朴珍荣眼神闪烁，有些不安的样子。

“没事，一条小狗罢了，丢了就丢了吧。”Bambam把手里的东西一放，“我是看珍荣哥平时都很不会照顾自己，所以才想着买东西来看他。珍荣哥，东西就放这儿了，自己看着放进冰箱里吧。”Bambam像是在解释，又像是在替自己解围，“怪我总是这样不打招呼就跑过来，下次我会先发个短信的。”

“那我还有事，先走了。”

Bambam一股脑儿的说完，把朴珍荣家的门一关就走掉了。Bambam看着电梯里的数字不停下降，还没到一楼，电梯门就开了，一看是朴珍荣。Bambam愣了愣，还是说，“珍荣哥，生日快乐。”

原来今天是自己的生日，朴珍荣自己都忘了。

“……谢谢。”

“忙完了就早点睡觉吧。”Bambam说完就抬起手把电梯的关门按键给按了一下，门正要关，就被朴珍荣伸手给挡开了。朴珍荣沉吟一下，说，“今天在我家里跟我一块工作的不是只有她，还有我另一个很好的朋友——”

朴珍荣话没说完，就被Bambam打断了。“珍荣哥，你不用跟我解释的。”

“我知道，其实这段时间都是我在缠着你。”Bambam收起了那种有点吊儿郎当的表情。

“也想过装作什么事都没有的继续维持这样的关系，想做的时候就做吧。但是，我觉得……好像现在才是真正要‘整理关系’的时候呢。其实第一次见面就做爱的话，好像是真的没办法发展什么严肃的关系。虽然不知道你相不相信一见钟情，但是我很喜欢你，珍荣哥，从第一面就喜欢了。只是我努力试了一下，好像还是走不到你心里……连普通朋友好像都有些困难。”

“其实我没有非要跟珍荣哥在一起不可的。”Bambam抿了抿嘴唇。

“噢，还有，那个姐姐看起来真的很好，跟哥很般配，如果有机会的话，发展一下也不错。”Bambam笑了笑。

电梯门关了又开，关了又开，最终发出了刺耳的滴滴警告声，像是在催促这场整理关系的对话应该快点结束。也许是把话都坦白了，Bambam也不知道再说什么，自我解嘲般，对着朴珍荣张开了两只手，像是想要个拥抱，但很快的又放下来，“那还是握个手吧。”

他伸出手去，自顾自把朴珍荣的手握住。像是个老朋友那样。

“认识你很高兴，珍荣哥。”

电梯门慢慢合上的时候，Bambam把手给放下，收回去了。楼层没有了电梯里的灯光，又重新恢复黑暗，留朴珍荣一个人站在那。

认识你很高兴。第一次见面时候的寒暄，放在此情此景，像是在做告别似的。

——朴珍荣在工作上确实很有能力，不然也不会才来没多久就被安排去做这么重要的项目，估计项目结束，晋升的砝码又会重一些。昨天在朴珍荣家里一块工作的第三个人，林在范，跟朴珍荣是多年的好友，也是公务员，不过跟朴珍荣任职不同的政务部门，这次也是因为项目，两个人才重聚到一块暂时做同事。办公室里林在范发现朴珍荣这两天好像一直像是有什么心事，林在范心想自己也好长时间没有跟朴珍荣单独聊聊天了，干脆挑了个大家都闲的周末去喝个酒。朴珍荣跟熟人在一块一向话很多，这次却一直闷头喝酒，连筷子都很少动。林在范心想总应该找个话题活跃下气氛，就随口问了句，“跟XX怎么样了？”

XX就是那天跟朴珍荣一起去便利店的女同事，刚好也是林在范在大学里的后辈。“珍荣，介绍XX给你认识其实也就是做个普通朋友，并不是非要以成为恋人的前提交往，所以千万不要有负担啊。”

见朴珍荣不做声，林在范似乎看出了些端倪，“还是说……你有喜欢的人了？”

“……我也不知道，什么样才叫做‘喜欢’。”朴珍荣是一个凡事都会给自己留余地的人，有时候他对于感情的认知实在是模糊。甚至不知道具体要做到哪一步，才能称作是“喜欢”上了一个人。为了一个人偶尔有了情绪上的波动，算吗？半推半就的跟他做爱，算吗？矛盾的下意识的躲避和莫名其妙的怅然若失，算吗？……

“哦？是什么样的人？”林在范好像马上领会到了朴珍荣心事重重的原因。

“是一个——”朴珍荣觉得有些难以启齿，“在CLUB里无意中遇见，然后……发生了一夜情的人。”

“什么？”林在范略微惊讶的一挑眉，CLUB，一夜情，这样的词怎么想都觉得跟朴珍荣的一贯作风相去甚远，怎么会？

但是朴珍荣还是那个会为了感情多愁善感的朴珍荣啊。

林在范可以说是朴珍荣最信任的朋友，没有之一，他自己也很清楚，在他面前没有必要去隐瞒什么，也隐瞒不了，因为林在范总是三两下就把自己看透，于是他只好把前因后果说了。林在范本以为是什么大事，听着听着却渐渐饶有兴致起来。一段非常规的感情半路杀出来，的确是会让一向规矩的朴珍荣慌了阵脚的，他太明白他的性格了。

——“珍荣，所有的关系发展到最后都会是性关系。你懂的吧？”

朴珍荣皱了皱眉，但还是点点头。毕竟都是成年人了，把这样的话题放到台面上来说也没什么。

“现在你们只不过是把最后一步放到了第一步来做罢了。其实，在CLUB里发生的爱情故事听起来也许不太可靠，但是我觉得它跟在校园里、办公室里、街道上或者咖啡店里发生的爱情故事，没有什么本质区别。”

接着林在范就笑了笑，“在我看来，一见钟情的好像不止是他。只不过……珍荣你的反应迟钝了些，其实答案很清楚，很多人不会跟不喜欢的人做爱，你的身体不是一直很诚实的反应着么？”

所以自己是喜欢Bambam的吗？只是因为他以一个非常规的方式闯进了自己的生活里，像是个猝不及防的意外，让自己除了下意识的抗拒，都没有好好的想明白自己是不是也喜欢着他。

然而自己还是在有意无意的真情流露过的是吗？是有的吧，比如说一块吃饭看着他在自己面前说话的时候，任他强吻却根本没推开的时候，半推半就跟他不可描述的时候，还有几天前在他坐电梯走之后自己一个人站在黑暗的楼道里的时候。

答案好像一直就在那里。

“前两天还把他拜托我照顾的小狗给弄丢了……只觉得很对不起他。”

“对他还要说什么对不起？跟他说你喜欢他不就好了吗？”

【八】

从朴珍荣家里出来的Bambam坐上了回学校的地铁，走出地铁站的时候忽然下了雨，跑到商店的屋檐底下躲了半天，这雨却丝毫没有停的意思，身边又没伞，干脆直接跑回宿舍。雨天最适合适合回忆，分别，以及多愁善感，Bambam忽然有了些疑似失恋的心情，他其实是个乐观的人，没过一会便自我开解，没有在一起哪算失恋呢？顶多是喜欢上了一个一夜情过的哥，可是又追不到罢了。他不是不分情况就死缠烂打的人，有一说一，喜欢的心情表达过，就够了。Bambam把认识朴珍荣这段时间发生的事情回忆了一下，发现还是快乐的回忆居多，很奇怪，有的人呆在那，就算什么都不跟他做，你看着他也会心情好。做回普通朋友其实也没什么遗憾，只不过以后如果珍荣哥要是跟别人谈了恋爱，自己跟他联系的机会就会越来越少了。也好，自己是该收心回去多跳跳舞，且交换留学的时间只有两年，自己迟早还是要回泰国的。回到宿舍Bambam就重重的打了个喷嚏，洗完澡就感觉浑身不对劲，昏昏沉沉的，也不知道是太久没生病、最近太累，还是刚才淋雨着凉。

Bambam睡得很死，但是一直在做梦，各种各样的梦混在一块，情节零碎，乱糟糟的，他梦到的有家人，交往过的前任，打工时候遇到的同事和客人，好朋友，当然，最后还有朴珍荣。为什么会喜欢上这个人？大概是因为他的身上带着一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，梦里的自己一看到他也是二话不说就走过去抱住他，把头埋在他的脖颈里说珍荣哥，不要走，然后朴珍荣也反过来抱住自己，揉着自己后脑勺的头发说，说好，不走。

“……珍荣哥。”梦里他迷迷糊糊的叫，这么一叫反而把自己弄醒了。醒过来自己发现额头上盖着块毛巾，床边是金有谦。Bambam坐起来，把额头上掉下来的毛巾一手接住，问金有谦，“你怎么来了？”

金有谦读的模特系，偶尔出去接些走秀的活，今天接完兼职就想去找Bambam玩，敲门半天没人应，输入密码发现Bambam的舍友不在，而Bambam躺在床上睡成了死猪，被子都没盖。金有谦走过去一碰Bambam发现他体温有些高，应该是发了低烧。Bambam睡过去的时候是晚上，醒来的时候一看外面的天还是黑的，一问金有谦，才发现自己居然昏睡了差不多二十四个小时。金有谦递过来一瓶口服液跟几颗药，问，“你舍友去哪啦？”

“不知道。”Bambam揉了揉头发凌乱的脑袋，“很少看他呆宿舍。”

“那‘珍荣哥’是谁啊？”金有谦又问，“看你梦话叫他名字叫了好几次。”

“……一个认识的哥哥。”Bambam说完又像是想到了什么，问，“金有谦，你的处男之身还在吧？”

“噗。”金有谦一脸无语的样子，“问这个干嘛？”

“就是想说，还是跟喜欢的人做，比较开心。”Bambam若有所思的样子。做了好多梦，醒来感觉遇到朴珍荣的一切像是大梦一场。

Bambam的身体还算不错，吃了药的第二天就恢复得差不多了。今天还是下雨，去便利店打工的路上不知道从哪儿跑出来一只白色的小狗，Bambam一看居然是COCO，把COCO抱起来，朴珍荣就站在不远处的地方，看到Bambam的时候他好像有些不自然，但还是笑了笑，说，“……COCO找到了。”

“前两天在小区带它散步不小心走丢了，发了很多寻狗启示，后来是物业打给我，说是给社区做保洁的阿姨捡到了。”

“……以后会小心的，不会让COCO再丢掉了。”

朴珍荣撑着把长柄伞朝Bambam走过来，Bambam见状把自己的伞收起来了。Bambam抱着COCO一时间不知道说什么，只好说了句，“谢谢珍荣哥。”

朴珍荣看着Bambam，“你的脸色好像有些差，生病了吗？”

“噢，”Bambam挠了挠头，“不小心淋了雨所以生了些小病，现在已经好多了。”

“为了哥受了苦吧。”

“……对不起。”朴珍荣皱了皱眉头，有些欲言又止的样子。

“不用说什么对不起啦，都是朋友嘛。”

谁知道朴珍荣走近了两步，有些迟疑，但还是伸出手臂，把Bambam抱住了。Bambam一愣，闻到朴珍荣脖颈里很好闻的男士香水味，不敢过度解读这个拥抱的意味，只是觉得朴珍荣在雨中抱住他的这个场景，居然跟自己梦里梦到的那一幕那么像。

“喜欢上一个人这种事，哥反应得比较慢，那现在还来得及吗？”朴珍荣伸手揉了揉Bambam后脑勺的头发。

“我想跟你在一起，可以吗？”

短暂的沉默之后，Bambam轻轻把朴珍荣给推开了。这个动作让朴珍荣心里一沉，还没来得及说话，Bambam就说，“我们两个抱得太久，会把COCO给闷坏的。”接着他左右看看，发现四下没人，就凑过去，猝不及防的在朴珍荣的嘴上亲了一口。

“果然Kiss这种事还是要我来啊，哥。”Bambam心情大好的坏笑着。

朴珍荣一愣，“臭小子。”

——走进便利店跟崔荣宰换班的时候，崔荣宰嘴上还叼着一瓶香蕉牛奶，眼巴巴的等着Bambam。Bambam换上制服的时候，崔荣宰有些八卦的靠过来，用手肘撞了撞Bambam，问，“这两天你不在，有个不认识的男的来打听过你，问你为什么不来，很关心你的样子……那个人是谁啊？”

Bambam笑着没回答，反而绕开问题，说，“店长说月底我们两个兼职中间只能留一个人下来，你听说了吧？”

“嗯？什么时候？”崔荣宰一副毫不知情的样子。

“我会去跟店长说，让他把这个机会留给你的。”

“你为什么不干啦？”

“专心学习……还有谈恋爱啊。”

【九】

确定关系之后的日子变得单纯多了，朴珍荣上班，Bambam在学校练舞，基本上都会保证每天见面，如果有特殊情况不见面的时间不会超过两天。这一天朴珍荣收到了Bambam的讯息，说Jackson哥来韩国了，今晚一块吃个饭吧，刚好周末去吃顿好的。

朴珍荣沉吟一下，回复道，Jackson是谁？  
Bambam就絮絮叨叨的解释上了，Jackson的名字叫王嘉尔，是以前Bambam去旅行的时候认识的一个哥，常年在美国留学，这次是来韩国玩来着，就顺便见一面。

朴珍荣回复，好的。过了一会他边整理着办公桌里要拿给上级签署的文件，边随口问林在范，“哥，今晚有空吗？Bambam让我去见他的朋友，你要不要一块来？”

林在范这段时间也听过朴珍荣提过Bambam，只是一直没有见过真人，一听来龙去脉觉得还是要给朴珍荣去撑个面子，于是就这么答应下来，也好见见这个勇往直前搅乱朴珍荣心绪小男孩是何方神圣。

周五很快就来了。餐厅是王嘉尔预定的，私人订制，贵的要死，在寸土寸金的富人区开餐厅，老板的财力之雄厚可见一斑。Bambam下了的士，按照手机导航的地点到了餐厅门口，王嘉尔早就等在那了，两个人先来了个热情的拥抱，才聊了一小会，Bambam就看到远远的朴珍荣跟一个自己不认识的人走了过来，看起来像是他的同事。Bambam朝朴珍荣招手，招呼着，“珍荣哥！！”

朴珍荣远远的就看到Bambam跟王嘉尔抱在一块搂着肩膀十分热络的场景，内心不自觉的有些不悦，又不好明说。四个人一碰头先简单互相打了招呼，林在范是在四个人里边年纪最大的，自然摆出一副大哥风范，说话间顺便暗暗的打量了Bambam几眼，的确是朴珍荣为数不多的感情经历里比较特别的一个类型，林在范心想，跟这样的少年在一块谈恋爱，朴珍荣会经历很多第一次吧，各种意义上的。

王嘉尔还不知道林在范和朴珍荣各自丰富的内心活动，只热情主动的伸出手跟他们一一握手。朴珍荣礼貌的伸出手，只跟王嘉尔握了那么一下，就发现他的手劲十分的大，让他都忍不住皱了皱眉头。进餐厅之前朴珍荣下意识的想去拉Bambam的手，王嘉尔在这个时候就正好边架着Bambam转身进门边说进去吧，位置都订好了。朴珍荣的手抓了个空，脸色微妙的沉了一下。

“珍荣啊，放松，现在脸色就不好了可不行。”林在范拍拍朴珍荣的肩膀。

就这样四个人在二层靠窗的位置坐下了。王嘉尔是个热情的人，一坐下就开始絮絮叨叨的聊上了，他主动介绍自己在斯坦福大学读心理学专业。接着林在范马上接过话，说自己跟朴珍荣是多年好友和暂时的同事，两个人都是在政府任职的公务员。然后王嘉尔对Bambam说，“Bambam，你跟这两位哥哥认识还不久吧？”

“两位哥哥”里当然包括了朴珍荣，朴珍荣心里咯噔一下，莫名感觉自己的地位受到了挑战，对于一个人的了解，当然是认识越久的那个人越有发言权。Bambam则很自然的伸出手去握了握朴珍荣的手，说，“是认识不太久，但是关系是很亲的。”

林在范目睹此情此景，估计这顿饭吃起来不会太轻松，补充，对朴珍荣来说。于是很自然的问王嘉尔，“Jackson，肚子有些饿了，可以上菜了吗？”

上主菜之前需要斟酒，服务生上酒的时候说这是马克老板特意吩咐过要送给你们的，从美国加州特意拿过来的干红葡萄酒。马克名叫段宜恩，也是王嘉尔在美国认识的朋友，家境殷实，在美国开了酒庄，这次四个人一块吃饭的西餐厅也是他开的。牛排上来的时候王嘉尔对Bambam说，“这个就是上次跟你说过的牛排，味道超棒的！”

有道是说者无意，听者有心。上次？什么上次？这句话在朴珍荣看来听来就像是暗语，听上去别有内情。但他什么也没说，拿刀把牛排切了一小块，用叉子叉起来吃了一口。Bambam叉子上的那块肉还没入口，坐在朴珍荣对面好奇的问他，“哥，好吃吗？”

其实味道还不错，但朴珍荣还是说，“一般吧。”

“哈哈哈，珍荣一向比较挑食，像小孩子一样，我觉得还挺好吃的，我还想着下次再来一次呢。”林在范赶紧出来救场。

“对啊对啊，我很喜欢吃肉。”Bambam也紧随其后，赶快塞了一口肉到嘴里。王嘉尔也笑笑，没有放在心上的样子。

朴珍荣全程都在暗暗focusBambam跟王嘉尔的互动，嘴上还要有一搭没一搭的说着话，别提多累了。林在范发挥控场技能，大家吃着聊着，场子也没冷下来，再加上一桌子的美食美酒，所以气氛也没尴尬到哪去。吃着吃着，王嘉尔又问，“对了Bambam，你现在有女朋友吗？”

朴珍荣在动着刀叉的动作默默停下来了，林在范的心随之一提。

“他不是单身了。”朴珍荣漫不经心的边吃着东西边说，顺便喝了一口酒。

“臭小子，谈恋爱居然不告诉哥！”王嘉尔一伸手就搂住Bambam的脖子来了一记锁喉，“还想着要是你还是单身的话给你介绍一个。”

“……不用不用，我有喜欢的人了，好好交往着呢。”

“是谁？今天怎么没带出来让哥看看？”

“他……他吃着饭呢，挺忙的。”Bambam注意到朴珍荣生闷气的表情，开始意识到情况的棘手，于是拿起桌上的红酒说，“我给三个哥哥倒酒吧。”王嘉尔跟朴珍荣听完这句话都不约而同的拿起了酒杯，还好这个时候林在范说了一句，“我在你们中间年纪最大，还是先给我倒吧。”

“好的，哥先。”王嘉尔对Bambam做了个先给林在范倒酒的手势，朴珍荣也收回自己的酒杯，把里面所剩不多的红酒一饮而尽。

林在范暗暗松了口气，真是一波未平一波又起啊。

吃完了主菜，甜点一下上来了好几样。 朴珍荣本来还在看着落地窗外的夜景，扭过脸发现Bambam和王嘉尔手里都拿着冰淇淋，一推眼镜，看着Bambam说，“你刚刚病好，怎么能吃这么冰的东西。”

那语气就像哥哥教育不省心的弟弟一样。

说罢，他就直接把Bambam面前的冰淇淋直接拿到自己这里，用小勺子舀了满满一口，塞进自己嘴里。无奈分量实在是太多，冻得朴珍荣鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但他心里像是隐隐的要宣示对Bambam的主权，只好硬逼自己一边把冰淇淋吞下去，一边赶紧用餐布捂住嘴，脸朝向猛咳嗽。

林在范到这里开始意识到果然爱情会让一个人变得越来越不像平时的自己，比如现在坐在自己旁边的，被妒火燃烧着的朴珍荣。

“那……Bambam，你还是吃块蛋糕吧。”王嘉尔也早就注意到朴珍荣对Bambam好像有种别有深意的关注，到这里好像隐隐明白了什么，招手让服务员过来。Bambam看着朴珍荣，忽然发现这哥别扭起来第一次看起来有种以前都没发现到的可爱，“珍荣哥也别吃冰淇淋了吧，还是来杯咖啡好了。”Bambam叫住刚要走的服务生，耳语了两句。

过了会Bambam的蛋糕上来了，朴珍荣的拉花咖啡也上来了。朴珍荣刚拿起咖啡要喝，就发现咖啡上的拉花是一颗心型，他愣了愣，一抬眼睛就对上了Bambam的视线。

“冰淇淋还是挺好吃的啊。”林在范漫不经心的感叹了一句，“是吧Jackson？”

“Yep。”两个男人各自拿着自己手里的冰淇淋cheer了一下，在修罗场里结下了战友般的情谊。

朴珍荣装没听到林在范的话里有话，轻咳一下，若无其事的拿起咖啡喝了一口。吃完饭以后已经是深夜，四个人在门口告别，Bambam刚跟王嘉尔说再见，朴珍荣就冷不丁的说了一句，“Bambam呐，时间也不早了，到哥家里过夜吧。”

Bambam一愣，朴珍荣居然主动让自己去他家过夜？往常都是自己赖着不走才能在沙发上睡一晚的。

“珍荣哥，你……？”Bambam疑心自己听错了，还在愣着，朴珍荣就走过来一把把他的手牵住了，“又不是没一起睡过。”

扑面而来的醋意，那动作感觉是在收复失地一样。

王嘉尔本来还想跟Bambam继续去下一个地点继续high，现在也只能成人之美，笑笑说跟这个哥走吧，改天再玩。林在范则一脸“现在你满意了？”的表情看着朴珍荣，对王嘉尔说今天酒足饭饱，多谢款待，顺便互留了联系方式，以便下次再约。世界上最难掩饰的三件事就是贫穷、咳嗽跟爱情，吃过一顿饭，王嘉尔得出了两个重要的结论，一，因为把自己当成了假想敌，所以朴珍荣很不喜欢自己；二，朴珍荣很喜欢Bambam。

【十】

Bambam跟朴珍荣回了家，站在客厅一时间有点迷茫，毕竟自己身上除了手机跟钱可是什么都没带。

“哥，我没睡衣怎么办啊。”朴珍荣在厨房喝水的时候听见Bambam在客厅说。

“穿我的吧。”反正两个人也差不多高。

“内裤也能穿你的吗？”

“……”给点阳光就灿烂、给点洪水就泛滥是Bambam一直以来的作风，朴珍荣不理他，反正过了一下这个臭小子肯定会去翻他的衣柜。

Bambam去洗澡的时候朴珍荣一时间有点没事干，干脆在阳台的躺椅上躺下来，开了盏橙黄色的小灯继续看他的外国小说。但是一翻开书，他就忍不住开始思索这个王嘉尔到底是何方神圣。他觉得王嘉尔看起来是个元气满满的Sunshine boy，想来应该是会比自己好相处很多，而且Bambam的性格跟他很像，两个人会变成好朋友应该是理所当然的事情。那么他们具体是怎么认识的？认识多久了？到底一起经历过什么才会玩得那么好……？朴珍荣的思绪被自己假设出来的“情敌”弄得翻江倒海，完全没注意到后面不知不觉站过来一个人，刚洗完澡的Bambam弯下腰，从背后不声不响的突然把朴珍荣的脖子给抱住了，边抱还边用脑袋蹭着朴珍荣的脖颈，闷着声音问，“珍荣哥，那么晚了还在阳台干什么？”

Bambam的头发和身上都是朴珍荣平时用着的洗浴用品的气味，湿热的气息跟低下声来撒娇的声音让朴珍荣一下就心软了，但心里还是忍不住觉得别扭。他把脸扭到一边，刻意不看Bambam，面无表情的说，“放开，我在看书。”

“珍荣哥你不会是在害羞吧？这里就我们两个人啊。”Bambam抱着朴珍荣，想到他今天吃饭全程一副别扭的样子，忍不住觉得好笑。“哥是不是吃醋啦？”

“没有。”朴珍荣还是不看Bambam，若无其事的把书翻了一页。

“珍荣哥，不要生气嘛。”

“没有生气。”朴珍荣还是把脸扭到一边避开Bambam的亲昵。Bambam像是头撒娇着让人抱住的小兽，一会把脸埋在朴珍荣的头发里，一会又去往朴珍荣的耳朵旁边吹气。过了几秒Bambam好像是闻到了什么，像是找到了新目标，凑近了朴珍荣的嘴边又吸了吸鼻子，说，“哥哥的嘴里有咖啡的味道。”

说完Bambam还不等朴珍荣再避开，就贴上去直接吻住了他的嘴唇。“珍荣哥是笨蛋。”Bambam边吻边嘟嘟囔囔的说了一句，尝着他嘴里还没消散的咖啡香气，越吻越深。

夜晚盘旋在阳台的风带着些凉意，Bambam却吻得朴珍荣耳朵发烫，他洗完澡还没干的头发在朴珍荣的鼻子上时不时的摩挲着，辗转在他唇上的吻把方才朴珍荣脑袋里的胡思乱想变成了一摊软绵绵的浆糊，身体像是自动反应，忍不住抚住身后Bambam的手臂，只轻轻一拉，他整个人就扑倒在了自己的身上。勾肩搭背的朋友可以有很多个，但某些亲密无间的举止却只有恋人之间才可以做。容易让人放下防备的深夜，温柔的吻潜进了身体里，治好了朴珍荣的口是心非，他抱着Bambam，闻着他身上带着自己惯用物品的气味，沐浴露是他的，牙膏是他的，连身上穿的那件T恤都是他的。朴珍荣抱紧Bambam，很小声的说了一句，“……要是你也是我一个人的就好了。”

不知道是在对Bambam说，还是在自言自语。

“我只喜欢哥啊。”Bambam的胸口贴在朴珍荣的身上，体温跟心跳声交换着，带着扑通扑通的暖意。

“我怎么相信你，嗯？”就算是贴着这么近的距离，朴珍荣似乎还在试着打量自己抱着的人的脸。但很快他就放弃了，慢慢的闭上眼睛。在Bambam的印象里那好像是朴珍荣第一次主动吻他，而且跟自己的作风完全不一样，他的手扶住Bambam的脖子，吻很轻很细，从额头，到眼睛，到脸，最后才是嘴唇。一开始只是蜻蜓点水的啄几下，最后停留的时间才慢慢长了起来。吻没有变得更炽烈，但是被他吻的时候让人能够感觉到原来自己是被宠着的。

他的爱情和感性藏在一层层的防备里，你要一直锲而不舍的去燃烧他，才有机会触摸得到。

“……要是敢骗我你就死定了。”朴珍荣边跟人接吻还边唠唠叨叨的。

小桌子上的灯被碰掉了插头所以灭了，摊开的外国小说不知道什么时候掉到了地上，书页哗啦啦的被吹动着，很快就翻到了最后一页。摇椅轻轻摇晃着，也不知道是因为上面有两个正在亲昵着的人，还是因为风吹的。

有时候感情的加深需要反面的情绪去证明，比如说不知道从什么时候开始，越来越大的占有欲。

无关紧要的对白刚说出来就很快消散在夜风里，只有停不下来的拥抱跟亲吻，才让人分明感觉到，自己跟这个人，是正在相爱着的。

【十一】

一年后。朴珍荣因为很好的工作能力，通过考核，公务员的等级从九级晋升到八级，顺便也得到了难得的五天年假。

车子在路上堵了很久，回到家已经很晚，一开门COCO就跑过来趴在朴珍荣的脚上撒娇，抱起COCO给它准备好狗粮，朴珍荣才打开冰箱去鼓捣自己的晚饭，还是那样，不是拌饭就是拉面。一个人吃着饭，忍不住拿出手机翻来翻去，不知不觉就开始在搜索栏里输入，泰国，曼谷，旅行攻略。

这是Bambam不在的第N天。

——北纬 13°5', 东经 100°29'，泰国曼谷。Bambam躺在自己的房间里，用胳膊当枕头枕着体力的头，躺在床上百无聊赖的按着遥控器。电视里絮絮叨叨的是准点新闻，泰国洪水泛滥，洪水持续向曼谷内城逼近；从昨天到今天泰国连续发生八起爆炸案，近期各地频发的爆炸案件已重创泰国旅游业……

Bambam伸手往旁边的桌子上一摸，拿起了一听可乐，往嘴里倒的时候却发现喝完了，莫名其妙感觉有些烦躁，把可乐罐子捏扁了扔到一边，拿出枕头旁边的手机，把社交软件和短信都翻了一遍，没有任何让他提得起兴趣的动静。

今天是跟朴珍荣断联的第N天。

印象中，这是他们时间最久的一次冷战。

不知不觉在一起的日子已经将近一年，Bambam在韩国交换留学的日子也接近尾声，那段时间朴珍荣的工作越发的忙，自己也因为心情不太明朗大部分的时间都在舞蹈房里泡着，在一块的时间一下就少了很多。今天练完舞给朴珍荣打了一个电话，没接，Bambam心想兴许他在忙，又想找金有谦，但金有谦最近好像在忙着拍广告，也就把电话又放下了。就是那么百无聊赖的一天，Bambam想到自己好像很久没回CLUB玩了。

CLUB里还是那样，音乐震耳欲聋，气氛蠢蠢欲动，偶尔有人经过有意无意跟Bambam进行身体触碰，发出别有用心的暗号，或者停下来直接跟Bambam耳语几句，发现他没那个兴趣就又走了，留下一股一旦走过就会马上忘掉的香水味。在这样的环境里并不能让烦闷的心情变好，Bambam坐在吧台的一边，给服务生打了个手势，叫来一瓶酒。这个时候灯光陡然一变，人群又开始尖叫，Bambam喝了一口酒，发现登上舞台跳舞的已经全都是新面孔，自己一个都不认识了。

就这么想着，Bambam忍不住拿出了手机。通讯软件里跟老妈的聊天记录停留在三天之前，母子聊天免不了会提起回泰国以后的打算，看到信息的时候Bambam少有的感觉焦躁，也就破天荒的没有回复，把信息就这么晾在那儿了。Bambam不是对未来没有打算的人，只是一想到回了泰国面临的就是成功率极低的异国恋，他这么一个勇往直前的人也会生出了想逃避的念头。

就这么能多逃避一天是一天好了。

”好久不见，今天怎么来了？“Bambam身边忽然靠过来一个打扮精致、面容姣好的女人，一坐下来就摸了摸Bambam的脑袋。Lucy，是这家CLUB的老板。

“Lucy姐。”

“你刚进来就有人看到你了，我还心想今天是什么日子？还以为你再也不会来了呢。”Lucy吸了一口手里的女式香烟，顺便对服务生打了个手势，示意他上酒。”算我的。“

“抱歉。”之前在CLUB里认识的朋友很多次都叫他过来喝酒，他每次都以各种各样的理由推掉，久了关系也就淡了。

“道什么歉，人有更重要的事情要去做，总不能天天泡CLUB里醉生梦死，“Lucy笑了笑，顺便打量了Bambam几眼，”怎么了，心情不好？“

“哈，没有啦。“Bambam笑了笑，转过脸去喝了一口酒。

“我发现你变了好多，是不是谈恋爱了？”Lucy在这样的场子里阅人无数，一副了然于心的样子，“再也不是以前那个潇洒的人间沼泽Bambam了。“

“虽然不知道那个人是谁，但是感觉你满脸都写着‘我很喜欢那个人’，啊，看到你这样我也想恋爱了呢。“Lucy说着话就猝不及防的靠过来捧着Bambam的脸用力亲了一口，然后盯着Bambam的右脸看，“我新买了一支口红，还不知道颜色怎么样，现在看看……还不错？”Lucy恶作剧的说完就像一阵风一样的走了。吧台旁边的服务生看着Bambam脸上鲜红的唇印都忍不住笑了出来，Bambam倒是还没反应过来自己脸上被盖了章，继续喝着他的闷酒，音乐多大声，身边经过多少人，全都置身事外。喝着喝着烦心事是真的没了，因为脑袋已经渐渐开始因为醉意变得混沌，胸口也闷闷的。Bambam放下酒杯就摇摇晃晃的往外走，走到CLUB外不小心一个趔趄差点要摔倒，幸好被一个人扶住了，他身上的气味再熟悉不过，Bambam差点在第一时间就下意识的抱住他了。

“你怎么在这里？” 朴珍荣皱着眉头看着Bambam，以及他脸上的唇印。

外边清新的空气灌进鼻子里，一下就让Bambam清醒了一些，虽然摇摇晃晃，但是他还是站直身子，努力对焦着视线，反问一句，“那哥怎么也在这里？”

“今天又有前辈要应酬，他们比较喜欢来这里，所以吃完饭也就一块过来了。”

酒过三巡，有前辈已经喝得差不多了，就由朴珍荣开车送他们回去，一起的还有一个女科员，一起应酬的前辈们都说女孩子家太晚一个人回家不安全，还不如顺便跟着朴珍荣的车一块走。朴珍荣先从CLUB里出来，刚要去停车位拿自己自己的车，一扭眼看到不远处有个摇摇晃晃走着的人影，疑心自己看错，但身体已经先一步跑过去把他扶住，果然是Bambam。

“我，我今天给哥有打电话。” Bambam垂着眼睛，说话嘴巴都不利索了。

朴珍荣拿出手机一确认，不止电话，还有好几条短信。“对不起，今天一直在忙所以没有看到。”他边说边从口袋里拿出纸巾，想要帮Bambam把脸上的唇印给擦掉。

——“珍荣哥。”女科员就是从这个时候走出来的，Bambam认得出她，之前跟朴珍荣一块去便利店买咖啡的那位。她也认出了Bambam，笑着说，“这么巧，这位不是珍荣哥玩的很好的那个弟弟吗？”

无意的一句话，让Bambam突然有了些心头泛酸，他把朴珍荣扶着自己的手给推开了，主动退后两步，跟他保持着距离。

“那你们忙，我……先回去了，待会该赶不上地铁了。”

Bambam说完，也不管自己路都走不稳，眼睛也看不清，转身就走。

他负气的动作，只有朴珍荣看懂了。他注意到了Bambam表情的变化，知道他在介意自己无心的冷落。朴珍荣转头对女科员说你跟前辈等我五分钟，我跟弟弟有些事情要说，说完就三步并作两步追过去抓住Bambam的肩膀，不让他再往前走。

街上的人因为时间太晚而变少，吵吵嚷嚷的动静被他们两个人甩在身后。

Bambam沉默了几秒，说，“哥，你还记不记得我们第一次见面就是在这个CLUB里？”Bambam身体站不稳，口齿有些不清，但头脑还是清晰，说到底还是没真正的喝醉。

记得，怎么会不记得。

“其实，我一直觉得我跟哥是不一样的人，你能跟我在一起，我很惊讶……所以就这样，抱着不去思考以后会怎么样的心交往了。”

“我时常觉得好像一直以来是我喜欢哥比较多一点，不过那也没什么，一开始就是我先‘勾引'你的。”

“勾引”这个词默默刺痛了朴珍荣，他皱着眉头，只说了一句，“你在说什么？不是这样的。”

“珍荣哥，我快要回泰国了。” Bambam咬了咬牙，只想快些把想说的说出来然后结束这场对话，“以后……不能互相陪在对方身边的日子，会越来越多的。”

还不如趁彼此还没成为对方的拖累之前，早点分开，把伤害降低到最小。

“还有，有一天无意中看到你的短信，你的爸妈在催你相亲呢。”

Bambam说完胡乱揉了揉眼睛。

“朴珍荣，在干嘛！快点儿过来！“前辈在CLUB外面有些不耐烦的喊。

“珍荣哥，你先走吧，我也先走了，不然该赶不上地铁了。”Bambam伸手把朴珍荣推走。

在一起的一段时间以后两个人就住在了一起，但是Bambam现在的样子却不像是要回家。

“你去哪，不回家了吗？” 朴珍荣领会到了Bambam那番话里的将要别离的含义，努力维持着最后的理智想要留住他。

“我回宿舍。”

“珍荣哥，我们……先这样吧。”

Bambam摇摇晃晃的跑掉了。朴珍荣站在原地定了定神，才似梦非梦的往回走，拿车，送前辈们回家。过了两天，朴珍荣还在开会，手机屏幕就这么亮了起来，上面只有简单的一行字，珍荣哥，我先回泰国了。发件人，Bambam。

朴珍荣不动声色，几秒钟之后却不小心碰倒了手边的咖啡，滚烫的褐色液体留的到处都是，把他衬衣的袖子和摊开的笔记本都给弄脏了。这个小插曲打断了会议，上面的前辈皱着眉头看着朴珍荣问怎么了？朴珍荣鞠了个躬说对不起，以最快的速度用纸巾把打泼的咖啡给清理干净，强打精神继续开会。散会之后朴珍荣想给Bambam打电话，想了想他应该还在飞机上，还是改成发信息，删删改改写了一大段话，最后还是没发出去。

有满满当当的话，却不知道从何说起，心里空空荡荡，感觉好像要失去什么似的。接下来的日子Bambam也没有再联系朴珍荣，他们之间的氛围并不是在僵持或者较劲，反而比较像生怕词不达意的欲言又止。

爱有时候就是想触碰又收回手。

【十二】

——Bambam还在看电视的时候，放在手边的手机屏幕突然亮起，显示了一条推送。那是一款GPS定位的app，已经很久没有开启过，自己差点都要把它卸载了。但是今天它却提示道，您的好友朴珍荣出现在泰国曼谷，距离，7.5km。Bambam点击进去，朴珍荣的头像果然是亮着的，所在地就在家附近的一处酒店。

这个发现让Bambam开始频频走神，心不在焉。窗外又没有预兆的开始下起瓢泼大雨，厚重的乌云遮盖住天空，整个城市一下就昏暗下来。这时候房间门被敲了敲，是自己老妈让自己开门下楼吃饭的声音，Bambam随口说了句没胃口不想吃，紧接着窗外一声惊雷，电视的画面突然中断，变成了蓝屏。Bambam吓了一跳，还没缓过神，手机又传来一条新闻推送，最新消息，曼谷市区一酒店又发生一起人为爆炸案，这是泰国二十四小时之内遭遇的第九起爆炸案——

Bambam感觉自己的心咯噔一下，下意识的点进新闻详情，快速看了几眼，又点进那个GPS定位的app，发现朴珍荣已经离线了。Bambam瞬间就脑袋一片空白到连手机都拿不稳，匆匆忙忙的拿了把雨伞，就下楼要出门。噔噔噔下楼的声音有些刺耳，正在吃饭的家人们看Bambam这副火急火燎的样子都吓了一跳，问他这么大雨要干嘛去？Bambam的表情少有的阴沉，只说有事，二哥站起来想扶Bambam，精神敏感的Bambam才被碰到一下，就马上把他的手给甩开了。二哥愣住了，Bambam也发现自己的动作好像有些过度反应，在原地定了定神，才说，“抱歉，我真的有急事。”

也许连Bambam自己都不知道他还能有这样的行动力，只几步就奔出了家门，留下砰的一声关门声。家人们在饭桌旁边面面相觑，谁都不知道一向好脾气的Bambam到底怎么了。

外面的雨特别大，就算撑着伞飘进伞里的雨也很快就把衣服弄湿了，Bambam感觉自己的肩膀和手臂冰凉一片。雨天打的本来就很难，开车的司机看到Bambam要去的地点附近刚好发生了爆炸，纷纷拒载，还好最后有个司机把车子给停下来了，问要去哪，Bambam报出了地名，司机刚露出一些犹豫的神色，Bambam就把钱包里的钱全都拿出来递给司机，“够不够，不够我还有信用卡。”

“……好吧，上车。”司机被Bambam的阵势给吓到了。

Bambam坐上了的士才想起拿出手机打电话，这个时候再也想不起自己之前不联系他是在顾虑或者介意着什么，满脑子只想着他发生爆炸的时候他是不是正好待在酒店里，如果在的话，他现在还好不好？电话没通，语音一直提示对方已经关机，像是在较劲，电话越接不通他就越要打，身体在生气和焦急之下好像变成了一副机器，除了重复拨号的动作，别的什么都不会了。车窗的雨刮在一刻不停的把落在车窗上的雨水划掉，车子在积水的马路上行进着，像一条不得要领的行驶着的船。开着开着司机停下了车，原来不远处就是爆炸案的发生地点，周边竖起了警戒，不允许再靠近。Bambam下了车，撑着伞一路跑过去，还没到酒店就听到大作的警笛声，发生爆炸案的地方狼藉一片，就算下着雨也能看到酒店窗口冒出的浓烟。酒店楼底下停着警车、消防车和救护车，现场还有警察在维持秩序，不允许闲杂人等靠近。Bambam看到不时有人被抬出酒店，有的浑身是血，有的脸上已经被盖上了白布。想再走过去一些，却没办法再靠近。

Bambam一手拿不住伞的样子有些狼狈，把手机从口袋里拿出来的时候却没拿稳，手一滑，手机就脱手掉到了雨水里，再捡起来的时候已经黑屏了。他忽然感觉身上的力气都被抽走，抓着罢工的手机，浑身脱力的瘫坐在马路边，浑身忍不住开始微微的颤抖，不是因为冷，是别的。

恐怖的联想，落不到实地的心交杂着痛感，让Bambam差点要哭出来。

那是一种没办法用语言形容的害怕，比分手还让他恐惧一百倍。

这个时候雨突然停了，Bambam愣了愣，抬起头。雨声和混乱的喧闹声还在，只不过是自己头顶多了一把伞而已。

一颗心突然像是稳稳的掉到了地上，安静了几秒，接着又开始重新跳动起来，接着越来越快。

满脑子想着的那个人就站在自己面前，活生生的，毫发无损。

“……朴珍荣。”Bambam站起身，似梦非梦叫着他的全名，太熟悉的脸忽然像第一次见面的时候那样陌生，虚惊一场过后，跟重新认识了一次一样。

然而如释重负的下一秒Bambam却突然发了狠，抬起手狠狠地在他朴珍荣的胸口砸了一拳，朴珍荣猝不及防，吃痛的后退了几步，雨伞也因为拿不稳掉到了地上。

“我早就知道，一直以来是我比较喜欢哥，”Bambam在雨中对着朴珍荣大喊着，“为了你喝醉的，生病的，着急的心疼的永远都是我，哥只不过是费些微不足道的力气过来看着我出丑而已，你冷静的形象一直保持得很好，朴珍荣。”

“朴珍荣，我讨厌你。” 要不是经过自己眼睛的雨水中忽然混合了一点温热的触感，Bambam都没发现自己在流眼泪。

“朴珍荣，我讨厌你！！”Bambam又大喊了一次，出生以后没怎么哭过，现在却像个孩子一样在大雨里嚎啕大哭起来。几乎是同时，朴珍荣一下就弄清了Bambam这么狼狈不堪出现在他面前的原委，没有犹豫，不管他怎么挣扎，二话不说就上前把他抱住，紧紧的，心疼得不行。

“对不起，刚才只是去酒店附近的便利店买东西，手机没电了，自动关机了。”朴珍荣边絮絮叨叨的解释着，而Bambam像是听不见一样，边在朴珍荣的拥抱里挣扎着边大哭着。朴珍荣不管他怎么闹，抱着他的手就是不放开，像是在安抚一只受惊的小兽，边抱着他边不停的说对不起。

表达喜欢的方式有很多种，可是此时此刻，好像除了放肆的哭，就再也没什么可以表达出自己对这个人的挂念和喜欢。你早就料想得到他对你多重要，但你一定想不到，你会害怕失去他害怕到想去死的程度。

朴珍荣心酸极了，第一次意识到这份爱情比自己想象的还要贵重，真挚到足够在自己心上砸下一个坑。他不知道怎样证明自己也在同样真挚的喜欢着Bambam，只好堵住Bambam的嘴，给他一个毋庸置疑的长吻，不给他再有怀疑这份感情的机会。倾盆落下的雨水跟嘴唇的温度混合在一块，平复了剧烈波动的情绪，Bambam闭上眼睛，任由朴珍荣吻着，可怕又混乱的世界一下子就置身事外了。

朴珍荣总是有这种在Bambam的世界里翻手为云覆手为雨的能力。

——等Bambam带着朴珍荣回家的时候已经是两三个小时之后，门一打开，全家人看着门口淋过雨狼狈到不行的两个人都愣住了。

这是朴珍荣跟Bambam家人的第一次见面。

“这是我的朋友……珍荣哥。” Bambam垂着眼睛，用泰语跟家人介绍这位陌生来客，大吵大闹之后因为疲累，显得分外平静，跟刚才火急火燎出门的样子判若两人。

几秒之后，Bambam像是跟自己真正的心意屈服了，又像是做好了决定。

“这是我的男朋友，朴珍荣。” Bambam看着家人们，补充道。

一片沉寂。家人们坐在沙发上看着Bambam和朴珍荣，谁也没说话，朴珍荣听不懂泰语，还不知道发生了什么，这时候Bambam用韩语小声的提醒着朴珍荣，“珍荣哥，跟我的家人问个好吧。”

朴珍荣面对生人有些不知所措，但还是用自己仅会的泰语，对Bambam的家人们说了句你们好。

最终还是二哥打破了沉默，主动说你们还是先把门关上吧，风好大，顺便扔给他们一人一条浴巾，说擦擦吧，省的感冒了。

接着老妈站起来说，“还没吃饭吧，先坐下来吃个饭吧。”

泰国本身就是个对同性恋情态度开放的国家，Bambam暗自观察着每一个家人的反应，很快明白他们接受了这段感情。Bambam松了口气，牵着朴珍荣一块坐到桌子边，坐下，吃饭。

——晚上，两个人洗完了澡，一块躺在了Bambam房间里的那张大床上。Bambam侧着身子躺着，没有看朴珍荣，只是随口问了一句，“哥，你换了隐形眼镜吗？”

“你不是时不时说我不戴眼镜比较好看吗，趁有空就换了。“

Bambam沉默了几秒。

“那，你有去你爸妈介绍的相亲吗？”

“现在不会去，以后也不会去。”

“……”

“……”

“今天很累了吧，要不要先关灯睡觉。”

“嗯。” Bambam应了一声，伸手就把房间的灯给关了。漆黑一片的房间很安静，只偶尔听得到隐隐的呼吸声。Bambam很累，却睡不着，在黑暗里睁眼睛，今天发生像电视剧一样在脑子里自动回放着，瓢泼大雨，爆炸案，大哭，失而复得的吻，以为出了事的人现在正好好的躺在自己身边，一切都特别的没有实感。世界这么乱，对待一份感情最好的方式，除了珍惜眼前人，好像别无他法。

正想着，Bambam就感觉朴珍荣侧过身，伸出手臂，把他轻轻抱住了。他的鼻子埋在他的脖颈处，很小声的说，“我知道你没睡着。”

暖暖的温度正一点一点的从后背传过来。

“你记不记得我们在一起多久了？”朴珍荣问Bambam。

Bambam没做声，朴珍荣就自顾自的说，“三百六十三天，从在一起的第一天开始我就特意记在手机的纪念日里了。”

“其实当时很多话想跟你说，三言两语的表达不清楚，干脆还是直接跑来泰国当面跟你说好了。”

“还有，我是故意登录定位软件的，觉得你一定会看到，不管怎么说也得知道我来了。”

“就算你不来找我，我也会去找你，为了你一个人飞到泰国来，你不要我，我一个人在泰国怎么办，嗯？”接着朴珍荣就扳过Bambam的肩膀，把他的身子翻过来，然后搂紧了他。两个人的距离很近，额头轻轻的抵着 ，连对方的鼻息都能感觉得到。朴珍荣说话的语气很轻，温柔的声线让平凡的对白听起来都像是情话，听得Bambam有些想哭。他沉默了一会，才小声的问，“哥，有个问题我一直很好奇。”

“……你是从什么时候开始，喜欢我的？”

朴珍荣没马上回答，像是在认真思考着。“可能……也是第一眼。比你还要早。”

就是第一次在CLUB，朴珍荣无意中朝舞台上扫的那一眼。台上的人惊鸿一瞥，这边早就无声无息的电光火石了。现在想想都是后知后觉，爱情来的比想象中还要快，见缝插针，藏在理智察觉不到的角落。

“你一定不知道吧，你在舞台上无意中跟我对视了。”

竟然是这样吗？他们之间开始得比Bambam想象的还要早。本来鼻子还有些酸酸的，现在却只想笑，“我都不知道原来我这么有魅力，才一眼就让哥陷进去了。”

“总之以后不许觉得哥没那么喜欢你，知道了吧。”

“珍荣哥，你来泰国之前我跟我妈提过，以后我想留在韩国，她同意了。”

“开舞蹈教室或者开餐厅，只要能跟哥在一块，怎么样都好。“

隔着这么近的距离，原本Bambam好不容易才按捺住想吻朴珍荣的冲动，下一秒就被他低头亲了一下。“你还记不记得自己说过，一周年纪念日的时候想去干什么？”

Bambam伸手抱紧了朴珍荣，闭上眼睛，困意慢慢涌了上来。

“那后天一起去看海吧，哥。”

【FIN】


End file.
